stuck in tree hill, five years later
by ilovelucas23
Summary: a naley, brucas, jeyton, skevin, and routh story with a lot of suspense and a wicked twist. there is a lot of drama and PLENTY of surprises!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in Tree Hill-Five years later

Nathan and Haley have been living in their old apartment for about a month now and they are just finishing putting everything away.

Haley: Nathan! Were finally almost done packing!!!

Nathan: I know Hales! I'm so excited. And I'm glad that nobody took this place.

Haley: Me too. I missed Tree Hill. And imagine what it would have been like if Lucas never helped us find our way back here...

FLASHBACK

Nathan and Haley's day after graduation

Haley is on the phone with Lucas

Lucas: Hey Hales!

Haley: Hey Luke!

Lucas: Congratulations to you and Nathan! Sorry I couldn't be there.

Haley: Thanks Luke, and don't worry, it's okay.

Lucas: So where are you guys planning on going now?

Haley: Well, we haven't really decided yet. Were looking though.

Lucas: Haley, I never told you this but, when you and Nathan left, I rented out your apartment. I figured then maybe after graduation, you guys could move back home.

Haley: Wow, Luke, I can't believe you did that! I never thought of going back...

Lucas: I think you two should come back. Back to how everything was...

FLASHBACK ENDS

Peyton's house

Brooke: Well, I think that's the last of our things! I'm glad were back in Tree Hill again.

Peyton: Me too. I sure missed this place!

Brooke: I'm glad that we decided to come back here, it's the perfect place to launch our careers.

Peyton: Yes, it is.

Brooke: And I can't wait to see Haley and Nathan and Luke again! And everyone else too! And we have the rest of the summer to catch up for lost times...

Karen's Cafe

Haley walks in with Jason

Karen: Well look who it is, my favorite Haley! And little Jason!

Haley: Hey Karen! How have you been?

Karen: I've been good Haley, really good.

Haley: That's great! So where's little Keith?!

Karen: He's with Lucas at the Rivercourt. He shore does love him... So tell me what's been going on!

Haley: Well a lot has gone on Karen, a lot...

Jake and Jennie are in a taxi on their way to surprise Peyton

Jake: Jennie, in a couple of minutes, were going to see Peyton again! We havn't seen her in a long time, have we?

The taxi pulls up in front of Peyton's house

Jake: Here we are Jennie!

Jake and Jennie walk up the pathway and up the stairs and ring the doorbell.

Peyton answers the door

Jake: Hey Peyton!

Peyton: OMG Jake!!!

Peyton: Jake! What are you doing here?

Jake: Well Peyton, Nikki's gone, so me and Jennie are free of her now.

Peyton: OMG that's great!

Brooke: Peyton, who's at the door? OMG Jake! And Jennie!

Jake: Hey Brooke!

Brooke: What are you doing here?!

Jake: Well me and Jennie are now free of Nikki.

Brooke: Wow! That's great!

Peyton: Well do you guys want to come in?

Jake: We would love to.

Rivercourt

Lucas is helping Keith make a shot when Nathan stops bye.

Nathan: Hey Luke! Hey little Keith!

Keith: Hey Uncle Nathan!

Lucas: Hey Nate! You want to play some ball with us?

Nathan: I would love to.

Back at Peyton's

after a hour or so

Jake: Well Peyton, Brooke, it was nice talking to you guys and I really enjoyed catching up but me and Jennie better go to my parent's place.

Peyton: Okay well do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow? Were having a big reunion type gathering with everyone and your welcome to come.

Jake: Sure, I would love to. My parent's can watch Jennie.

Peyton: Okay see you then! Bye Jake, bye Jennie!

Jake: Bye you guy's!

Jennie: Bye Aunt Peyton! Bye Brooke!

Brooke: Bye bye Sweetie.

Karen's Cafe

After playing ball, Nathan headed back home and Lucas and Keith headed back to the cafe.

Lucas: Hey mom! Hey Hales!

Haley: Hey Luke! Hey Keith! How are you guys?

Keith: I'm good!

Karen: Hey little guy! Why don't you go play with Jason in the back and we'll let Lucas and Haley talk.

Lucas: Thanks mom.

Haley: So how are you doing?

Lucas: I'm doing good Hales.

Haley: And how are things with Brooke?

Lucas: Well, I haven't told her how I feel yet. And I plan on asking her to go with me tomorrow night to the big reunion dinner that is planned.

Haley: Oh, that sounds good. It's going to be just like old times, all of us together. I wonder if anyone will surprise us.

Lucas: Yeah, I do too.

Just then, Brooke walks through the door.

Haley: Now's your chance.

Lucas: Alright, I'll go ask her.

Record Store

Peyton was in the record store looking for some new albums to buy when her cell phone rang, it was Haley.

Peyton: Hey Haley!

Haley: Hey Peyt! How are you?

Peyton: I'm good. I'm at the record store, how about you?

Haley: I'm good too. I'm just leaving the cafe, Karen's going to watch Jason for the day so me and Nathan can have some time alone.

Peyton: Awww well, that's nice.

Haley: So are you excited about the reunion dinner?

Peyton: Yes, very excited.

Haley: Yeah I wonder if there will be any surprises.

Just as she said that, Chris Keller came walking into the record store.

Keller: Well well, look who's here.

Peyton: Chris? What are you doing here?

Keller: Well I'm planning on ruining marriage. But i already did that huh?

Peyton: Haha, very funny. And you didn't ruin their marriage, you just made it a hell of a lot worse.

Keller: Well as much fun as that was, I don't need Nathan beating me up again. And plus, i've got my eyes on someone else.

Peyton: So why are you really here?

Keller: Well, I've decided to move back to Tree Hill. I had my best work here and I plan on working on some new songs and making another CD.

Peyton: Oh really.

Keller: Yeah. Cool huh? Do you still run that club?

Peyton: I actually just moved back here too but Karen's been running it with Deb. But I'm planning on going back to doing it. Why?

Keller: Well, I could use a gig...

Peyton: Are you kidding me? After what happened last time I did you a favor?

Keller: Peyton, I'm a different person! And plus, I told you, I'm interested in someone else

Peyton: Yeah well, I'm not sure if I trust that.

She walks out of the store slamming the door

Back at Karen's Cafe

Lucas: Hey Brooke!

Brooke: Hey Luke! How are you?

Lucas: I'm good, how are you?

Brooke: I'm great! It feels great to be back!

Lucas: Yeah, I'm glad you are. Listen, I have to ask you something.

Brooke: Yeah Luke?

Lucas: Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the reunion dinner with me tomorrow.

Brooke: I would love to. See you there

Bevin and Skillz are taking a walk down to the rivercourt

Skillz: Wow, it's amazing, nobody's here!

Bevin: Yeah, you guys are always playing basketball

Skillz: But Bevin, I wanted it to be just me and you.

Bevin: Oh really... Sounds like fun

Skillz: Bevin, we've been going out for about six years now. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bevin, will you marry me?

Bevin: OMG Skillz! YES!

Skillz: I knew my baby would say yes

Bevin: Let's go tell everyone else!

Skillz: Well I was thinking we could wait until tomorrow night when were with everyone.

Bevin: Okay, that sounds perfect.

The next day, at Rachel's

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Rachel, and Bevin are all getting ready for their big dinner reunion.

Brooke: You know, this is fun. We haven't done this in a very long time.

Haley: I know! It's been forever. I miss the good old days

Peyton: Me too.

Rachel: Yeah, the old days were fun. But why dwell on the past when we can party now!

Bevin: I'm with Rachel!

Brooke: Sounds good to me.

An hour later they are all ready to go.

The doorbell rings

Rachel: Oh! That's probably my date.

Brooke: Date? Who's the lucky guy?

Rachel answers the door.

Keller: Hey baby

Rachel: Hey sexy! I would like you to meet my friends.

Brooke: Chris?

Rachel: You guys know each other?

Keller: Yes, we do.

Just then Haley walks out of Rachel's room

Haley: Rachel, I want to meet your date!

Keller: Well well, Haley James. Or is it Scott now?

Haley: Chris, CHRIS IS YOUR DATE?!

Rachel: Okay. I see you know him too. Is there some history behind this all?

Keller: Why yes there is. You see, Haley left Nathan to go on tour with me back in high school.

Brooke: Oh shove it Chris.

Keller: Oh yeah, and I particularly remember you cheating on Lucas with me

Brooke slaps him

Brooke: First of all, that was all your fault for getting me drunk. And secondly, me and Lucas were friends with benefits at that time.

Rachel: This is going to be a very interesting night.

Brooke: Well I'm not driving to the restaurant with him in the car.

Keller: Actually, I rented a limo.

Brooke: Well not going in there with you either.

Haley: Yeah, I'd rather not too.

Bevin: I'll go with you guys!

Peyton: I think I'll pass too.

Brooke: We can take my car.

Rachel: Are you sure?

Brooke Haley and Peyton: YES!

Rachel: Okay, See you there.

At the restaurant

The guys are already seated and the girls and Keller have all just arrived

Nathan: Hello everyone.

Haley: Hey baby.

Haley takes the seat next to Nathan. On her right, Brooke is seated. Followed by Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Mouth, Skillz, Bevin, Rachel, and then Keller on the other side of Nathan.

Nathan: Keller? What the hell are you doing back here?

Keller: Well I'm here with my beautiful date.

Haley: Trust me Nathan, he's not wanted. We took Brooke's car just to get away from him.

Lucas: I can't believe he came back.

he looks at Brooke

Lucas: Brooke, are you going to be okay?

Brooke: smiles as long as your here i'll be fine.

The waiter comes and takes their orders.

Bevin: Skillz, can we tell them please?!

Skillz: Sure Bevin go ahead.

Peyton: Bev, what's going on?

Bevin: Me and Skillz are getting married!

Brooke: OMG congratulations!!!

Congratulations are given all around.

Lucas: And I have something too.

Brooke: What is it Luke?

Lucas: Brooke, I'm still in love with you. And I want to try this again.

Brooke: Lucas, are you serious? I love you too!

Jake: Oh and Nikki has finally left me and Jennie alone.

Peyton: Oh yeah and Jake, I'm still in love with you.

Rachel: Okay, everybody STOP TALKING! Let's pick at this one by one. Well start with Bevin and Skillz, congratulations to you two. Lucas and Brooke, congratulations on becoming a couple, again. Jake, I don't really know you and I haven't really been introduced to you and I don't know who the hell Nikki or Jennie is but you seem to be happy about something so congratulations to you too. and Peyton, well, I'm proud of you for admitting that you love Jake.

Jake: Thank you Rachel. And by the way, Jennie is my daughter and Nikki is her mother who wanted custody of Jennie and wouldn't leave me alone but she left me and Jennie after she had her so, you know how that goes.

Rachel: Well that clears a lot of that up.

Jake: And Peyton, I have been waiting a long time to hear you say those words to me again. Because, all of these years have gone by and I have always loved you. I mean, how could I not? And I'm glad you told me because if you didn't, I was going to have to get the guts to tell you that I love you.

Peyton: I was hoping you would say that

Jake and Peyton kiss

Brooke: Awww, this is great! Were all back together!

Keller: Well then, I guess Haley should come back to me.

Nathan: Oh that's it Keller, if you make one more comment, I swear I will kick you're $$. And Haley was never yours so stop fantasizing over MY wife.

Keller: Fine. We don't want this to get ugly again.

Skillz: Well, now that we're done with that, I would like to talk about me and Bevin's wedding. As one of my longest friends, Luke, I wanted to ask you to be my man of honor. And Nathan, Mouth, and Jake, I would like you three to be my usher's.

Keller: Hey! What about me?

Skillz: Geez man, You think I want you at my wedding?

Lucas: Thanks Skillz!

Skillz: No problem dawg.

Bevin: And I would like Rachel to be my maid of honor. And Brooke, Peyton, and Haley can be my bridesmaids.

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all thank her.

After that, everybody continues to talk well some other's at the table look like they are ready to spill some dirt.

Rachel: Everybody, I have something to say.

Haley: What is it Rachel?

Rachel: Well, me and Keller have been seeing each other for awhile now and I have really fallen for him. Now, when this happened I had no idea that you guys all knew each other and that you have some weird kind of history with each other. But, before I knew all of this, I really did fall in love with him. But if this thing between al of you guys is to weird for you to handle, then Chris, I think I can't see you anymore.

Keller: What?! You just said you loved me!

Rachel: I do! Or I did. I'm not sure.

Brooke: Look, Rachel, we may all hate Chris Keller's guts and we each have our reasons but really, this decision is up to you. I have no idea what you see in him but if you really see him for what everybody else at this table doesn't then I think you should do what your heart says. What does your heart say Rachel?

Rachel: My heart says to stick with my friends and find the guy of my dreams. I'm sorry Chris but, I don't think you're the guy of my dreams. Maybe when I was in high school you would have been perfect but, I've changed. I am a completely different person now. I mean, Haley used to hate me because I tried to get Nathan. But now, Haley is one of my best friends. I have changed a lot. And I am truly sick of you.

Keller: Can I atleast stay tell dinner's over?

Rachel: Fine Chris. You can stay but don't you dare think about touching me. Got it?

Keller: Fine by me.

Mouth: Everyone, I have a confession. Rachel, I'm still in love with you.

Rachel: OMG Mouth, I had no idea.

Mouth: Well, I figured since you changed, maybe you felt the same way.

Rachel: Mouth, I am so flattered. And I'm not saying I do feel the same way but I'm not saying I don't. I'm not sure right now. I mean, I just got out of a relationship with this dumb $$! But, if you gave me a little time to think things over, then I can tell you how I feel.

Mouth: Okay Rachel, you take all the time that you need.

Keller: Wow, wait Rachel. Just because you said that we were done doesn't mean we are! I mean, come on, you can't live without seeing this face everyday.

Rachel: I'm sure I'll find some way not to puke next time I do have to see your face. Excuse me everybody.

Rachel then heads off to the bathroom. Keller follows her and Brooke and Bevin go in after him to save her.

Lucas: Well this is a pretty surprising night.

Haley: I know right!

Nathan: Yeah. I hope Keller leaves soon or I'm might have to pound him.

Peyton: Let's try to leave all of this craziness and talk about something else.

Jake: Yeah, that sounds good. So how is Jason doing?

Haley: He's doing great! He's growing up so fast. Wow, soon he's going to be five!

Peyton: Wow, that little tiger is growing up fast!

Nathan: Yeah, he is.

In the bathroom

Rachel just got into the bathroom and Chris is trailing behind her. Brooke and Bevin manage to cut him off and get into the bathroom before he does. The girls then make sure he can't come in.

Brooke: Wow, it sure is hard to get any privacy these days.

Rachel: You're telling me. Thanks guys.

Bevin: Oh no problem Rachel!

Keller: Come on Rach! Open up! You know you love me.

Rachel: Shove it Chris!

Keller: Come on baby, I need you.

Brooke stomps out of the bathroom so she's face to face with Chris.

Keller: Oh, what's wrong Brooke? Wanted a kiss?

Brooke slaps him again.

Brooke: Listen here buddy, you have a lot of nerve to come back to Tree Hill and expect everything to be okay. You may have gotten Haley to go on tour with you and you may have gotten me to sleep with you by ALCHOHAL but that doesn't mean you have to go on harassing everything in your way from getting what you want. HALEY never liked you I never liked you and maybe Rachel did like you at one point but NOT ANYMORE. So take a mental picture of all of us now, because I swear if I ever see you again, hell's gonna go lose and run you over with it.

Before she stomps back to the table, she kicks him really hard.

Lucas: Brooke, are you okay?!

Brooke: Yeah Luke, I'm fine. I just gave Keller a little piece of my mind.

Peyton: Well, if he's smart at all, he knows not to come back here and face you Brooke.

Brooke: He isn't to smart that's for sure. But hopefully Rachel gets him out of here. And hopefully he stops harassing her and Bevin.

Skillz: Wow, now hold up dawg. He's harassing Bevin?!

Brooke: Well, I'm not sure what he's doing but he seems to be harassing everyone in Tree Hill so I don't see why he wouldn't.

Skillz: Well then I'm gonna go kick his $$! No one harasses my Bevin.

Skillz then leaves the table to go give Keller a piece of his mind.

Brooke: Well, who knew a reunion dinner could be so relaxing.

Peyton: Yeah, I've never been so relaxed.

Haley: Well, this evening sure was full of a lot of surprises!

Nathan: Yeah. So how have you been Mouth? I haven't seen you in ages!

Mouth: Yeah, It's been awhile. But I've been pretty good Nate. Pretty good.

Just then, both the food and Bevin, Rachel, and Skillz arrive back at the table.

Skillz: Well I took care of him.

Lucas: What did you do with him?

Skillz: Kicked him to the curb dawg, you know what I'm saying!

Lucas: Haha. I wish I could have been there.

Just then Nathan's cell phone rings.

Nathan: Hey guys, Sorry, I have to take this.

Haley: Is it them?

Nathan: Yeah, It's them.

Nathan gets up to take his call well everybody else glances around the table with confused looks.

Lucas: Haley, what's going on?

Haley: You'll see.

They all continue eating. About five minutes later, Nathan comes back to the table.

Nathan: Guys, I have great news. Me and Haley have been looking for a beach house for awhile now on the Outer Banks. Just recently, we found a beautiful house. We called the people who were selling the house and told them that we were interested. Well, they said they would get back to us and they just did. They said that the house is ours! It's a beautiful house fit for ten to twelve people and it's right on the ocean. So, we were wondering if everybody would like to take a trip their next week from Monday to Monday.

Brooke: OMG Nathan that sounds great! What do you say Luke, want to go?

Luke: I would love to.

They all agree on going and continue to talk about it. Then, everybody heads back to their homes all happily awaiting Monday when they will leave to go on their voyage.

Nathan and Haley's Apartment

Nathan is out with Lucas planning a surprise for the girls well Brooke is helping Haley pack. It is only Saturday afternoon but Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are going on a spa day tomorrow.

Brooke: Haley, you HAVE to bring this adorable outfit! It is only the cutest thing ever! It has the classic tutorwife-Haley look.

Haley: Hmm. Imagine why she would say something like that. Maybe it's because she made it for me.

Brooke: Hey, I have to give myself some credit. And it really does look amazing on you so you HAVE to bring it.

Haley: Haha. I will. So someone's little missy happy today.

Brooke: Yeah, I am! I am so happy to be back with Lucas. He is the most amazing guy ever.

Haley: Well, Lucas may be amazing, but I wouldn't call him the MOST amazing guy ever...

Brooke: Oh how you're so loyal to your husband. But Nathan is pretty amazing too. You guys are so cute together!

Haley: Haha thanks Brooke. So when are we going to get you all packed?

Brooke: Well, I figure we finish packing you up, wait tell the guys get back from whatever their doing, talk with them for awhile, and then head over to my place. And maybe after that we can help Peyton pack. But I'm not sure if she's home. I think she went over to see Jake and Jennie.

Haley: Sounds like a good plan! And I'm glad Jake is back for her. They go so great together...

Brooke and Haley finish packing all of Haley's things and then go down to the kitchen for a little snack. A little while later, the guys come back with big smiles on their faces.

Haley: Hey Brooke, have you seen my husband and my best friend? These dopes in front of us sure look like them but I'm not sure...

Brooke: Yeah, This doesn't look like my normally broody boyfriend and your bad $$ husband. I'm not sure...

Nathan: Hales, Brooke, we have great news!

Haley: Well what is it honey?

Nathan: Go on Luke, tell them your news.

Lucas: Well, when Nate and I left today we saw that right next door there is an apartment for sale. So we went to go check it out and Brooke, I know it's kind of soon since we just got back together and all but, I figured since we've already been together before and if your as madly in love with me as I am with you, then maybe we could live together. So Brooke, would you like to live with me in the apartment next door?

Brooke: Lucas, I would love to.

Brooke and Lucas then have a long hug and a little kiss.

Lucas: This is great! And me and Nate figured we could knock down part of the wall between our apartments and make a door so we have conjoined apartments if that's okay with you guys.

Haley: That's great! Oh, I am so excited Brooke! Your gonna live next door and you too Luke!

Nathan: But that's not it. We also have another surprise.

Brooke: Boy do I love surprises. Especially if it's as good as the last one!

She then winked at Lucas.

Lucas: Go ahead Nathan, you tell them this news.

Nathan: Well, when Luke and I were done looking at the apartment, we went over to that new restaurant in town and made a reservation for tonight for all four of us to eat. The reservations are for seven.

Haley: OMG guys! This is amazing!

Brooke: Yes, it is! Thanks you two. So Haley, since were going to me and Peyton's now, do you want to get ready there?

Haley: Sounds like a plan!

Lucas: Alright, well we will pick you two up at 6:30 since we know you won't be ready.

Brooke: Oh shut up!

Mouth's apartment

_Ding Dong_

Mouth answers the door to find Rachel standing there.

Mouth: Hey Rachel!

Rachel: Hey Mouth. Well, I did my thinking.

Mouth: Okay, would you like to come in?

Rachel: Thanks.

Mouth: Do you want something to drink?

Rachel: No thanks. Okay, so as you know, I have been thinking and I haven't been sure if I wanted to get into another relationship right now. But, I decided that I really want to Mouth. And, I think I like you too. Now, I know you're in love with me and I'm sorry Mouth but, I'm not in love with you. Yet. But overtime, I think I will be.

Mouth: Well then I guess I should ask, Rachel, will you go out with me?

Rachel: Yes Mouth, I would love to go out with you.

They kiss.

Bevin and Skillz house

Bevin: So Skillz, what do you want to do?

Skillz: Well, I've been thinking and I think I really want to watch the Notebook tonight.

Bevin: Sounds like a plan to me Mr. Oh, and by the way, tomorrow, Rachel and I are going to go shopping for some cute new outfits and then she's going to come over and help me pack.

Skillz: That's cool Bevin. I'm probably going to go hang out with the guys anyways and shoot some hoops.

Bevin: Do you ever do anything else?

Skillz: Well, I fool around with you too. And I asked you to marry me. That's something else right?

Bevin: Oh, speaking of marriage, we have to get started on our plans.

Skillz: How about after the movie Bev. Shhh, it's coming on!

Bevin and Skillz spend their afternoon watching The Notebook and making more wedding plans.

Jake's house

Peyton has been at Jake's for the past hour and they have been catching up some more and playing with Jennie.

Peyton: I missed you Jake. I missed you a lot.

Jake: Well Peyton, I'm not going to lie to you but, I didn't miss you.

Then he smile's and starts to laugh. Peyton hits him playfully.

Jake: Haha, No. Actually, I missed you a lot too. And I know Jennie did. She loves you.

Peyton: And I love her too. She is so cute. She's growing up so fast!

Jake: Yeah, I know. So what have you been doing over the past few years?

Peyton: Well, after high school Brooke and I spent half the summer her and half the summer getting our apartment ready in New York. And then we pretty much stayed there for the next four years. We did come up in the summer though to come visit everyone and I would have come visited you but I wasn't sure if you where still in Savannah or not.

Jake: It's okay Peyton. I actually came to visit you too but you weren't at your house and I went to the Cafe to see Karen and Luke and Lucas said that you and Brooke went to New York.

Peyton: Yeah, we did.

Jake: You know, you would think that this place would look and feel so different from in high school but, to me, it's the same exact place I've always loved.

Peyton: Yeah, I know. When Brooke and I came back here, I thought everything would be different but really, nothing is. Except for Rachel, she did change quite a bit.

Jake: Well I would love to agree with you there Peyton but I never knew the old Rachel and I really don't know the new one either.

Peyton: Haha Jake. Well, you could still agree with me anyways.

Jake: I could, but I'd rather leave you hanging.

Peyton: Thanks Jake.

Peyton's cell phone then rings.

Peyton: Hello?

Brooke: Hey Peyton! I was just calling to tell you that me and Haley are at your house right now and were getting me packed and you're probably with Jake right now I assume but if your going to be home soon we can wait and help you pack too.

Peyton: Well, I'm not sure when I'm going to be home so don't wait for me. We could do it later tonight when I get home.

Brooke: Well, Lucas and Nathan surprised me and Haley earlier and they made reservations for us to go out to eat tonight but when I get home from that we can do it.

Peyton: Okay Brooke, that sounds good. Hey, do you know if were all driving together or if were finding our own rides?

Brooke: Well, since there's ten of us, I figure we can take two or three cars. And if your lucky maybe I'll let you ride with me.

Peyton: Haha, I would love to have the honor. Well I'll see you tonight okay?

Brooke: Wait. Peyton, I need to tell you something.

Peyton: Okay Brooke, what's up?

Brooke: Well, Lucas found an apartment right next to Nathan and Haley's and well, he asked me to live with him.

Peyton: Brooke, that's great!

Brooke: Yeah and I already said yes but that means moving out of your place.

Peyton: No Brooke, it's cool. I'm happy for you two and it's not like were never going to see each other again. You're my best friend, I couldn't live without you.

Brooke: Thanks Peyton. You're the best. And I couldn't live without you either because you're my best friend.

Peyton: Thanks Brooke. See you later.

Brooke: Alright Peyton. Bye!

Jake: Who was that?

Peyton: It was Brooke. She was just making sure we find time to pack my things.

Jake: Isn't it a little bit early to start thinking about that?

Peyton: Well, me, Brooke, and Haley are going on a spa day tomorrow so there won't be time then.

Jake: Ah, I see.

Peyton: Jake?

Jake: Yeah Peyton.

Peyton: I know we just got back together and I know it's soon and all but I just love you so much. And Brooke just called and she told me that her and Lucas are going to live together. Jake, I wanted to know if you and Jennie wanted to move into my house with me.

It's after 6:30 and the girls are at Brooke and Peyton's house getting ready. The guys have just arrived and are waiting downstairs for the girls to come down.

Nathan: Haley! Brooke! Come on, it's past 6:30. Let's go!

Brooke comes out of Peyton's room dressed in a pretty, knee high black cocktail dress that comes out at the bottom. Her hair is curled too.

Brooke: I'm right her! And I'm not the one taking forever tonight. It's Haley.

Lucas: Wow, you look amazing pretty girl.

Brooke: Thank you boyfriend!

Haley: I'm coming!!!

Haley then walks out in a long, purple silk dress. Her hair is pulled back in a clip and is curly like Brooke's.

Nathan: Wow Hales, you look hot!

Haley: Thank you.

They then leave to go the restaurant.

At the restaurant

They all sit down at their reserved table and order their food. Then, they talk for awhile.

Brooke: Thank you guys again for doing this again.

Haley: Yeah, thanks. It was so thoughtful of you too.

Lucas: No problem you two.

Nathan: Yeah, we just wanted to give something back to you guys.

Brooke: I love you Luke. You know that right?!

But before Lucas could answer someone behind Brooke said "Well, look who it is. It's been a long time since I've seen you guys."

back at Jake's

Jake: Peyton, wow. Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that.

Peyton: Okay. I'll take that as a bad thing.

Jake: No! Peyton, It's not a bad thing. I was just... Surprised! But, Jennie and I would love to live with you because Peyton... I really love you too.

Jennie is now asleep so Peyton and Jake kiss for awhile and then order a pizza and settle down to watch a movie.

Mouth's apartment

Rachel: Wow Mouth, that was good. But, can I ask, was I your first time?

Mouth: Actually Rachel, yes, yes you were. I wanted to wait for the perfect person and that prefect person is you!

Rachel: Awww, thanks Mouth. I love you.

Mouth: I love you too Rachel.

They kiss some more.

Back at the restaurant

Brooke didn't even have to turn around to figure out who this mysterious person was. She knew his voice all to well. She got chills, up and down her spine, just thinking of him.

Brooke: I can't take anymore of this crap. Haley, come to the bathroom with me please.

Haley: Yeah, that sounds good.

The girls leave and head of to the bathroom

Brooke: OMG Haley, I can't believe he's here. First Chris shows up and now, him?! He's even WORSE then Chris and that's pretty hard to be. I can't take this anymore.

Haley: Okay Brooke, just calm down and breath. Everything is going to be alright.

Brooke: But everything is not alright Haley! Everything was going so great! We all moved back to Tree Hill, me and Lucas getting back together, Peyton and Jake, Bevin and Skillz getting married. And then THIS happens?! I can't take all of this drama anymore. High school is over and has been for five years!

Haley: Alright Brooke. Now I know your upset and trust me, I'm upset for you too. I mean, you know Chris coming back isn't the joy of my life either. But Brooke, just calm down okay. You can't hide out in the bathroom all night anyways so your just going to have to face your fears and talk to him, give him a piece of your mind. Show him that you don't care about him and that you could care less about him.

Brooke: Okay Haley, thanks. But, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to need your help getting through.

Haley: Okay. I promise I'll be there for you if you need me. And you know you have Lucas and Nathan too so don't worry.

Brooke: Okay, here we go!

Brooke and Haley walk out of the bathroom and start heading toward the table. The mystery guest is talking to Lucas and Nathan but it doesn't look like there having a very pleasant time. Felix, the mystery guest, then realizes that Brooke has come out of the bathroom.

Felix: Brooke

Brooke gives him a dirty look.

Brooke: Felix

Felix: How are you?

Brooke: I'm sorry, but you think that after you played games with all of us, lying to me, and hurting Peyton and me in the process that you can just waltz back in to Tree Hill and ask me how I am?!

Felix: Okay, so I guess this is going to be harder for me to get you to forgive me. But, I want you to know that well I was away, I mi-

Brooke: Don't you dare say that you missed me. You don't even know how hard this was for me and I was lucky that I had Lucas who helped me once I found out you lied to me and betrayed my trust. And now, now that everything is perfect in my life, you have to come back here and ruin it all.

Felix: Brooke, I'm sorry. But can't you just forgive me?

Brooke: No Felix, I can't forgive you. Now get the hell out.

Felix: Brooke...

Brooke: I said to get the hell out!

Felix stares at her for a good ten seconds then he looks at everyone else.

Felix: Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys. And Brooke, don't think I'm gonna leave you alone now because I'm going to fight for you.

Brooke: go to hell.

Felix then goes over to the bar.

Lucas: Are you okay Brooke?  
Brooke: Yeah, I'm fine.

Lucas: I'm so proud of you, sticking up for yourself like that!

Haley: Me to Brooke.

Brooke: Thanks you guys. But why don't we talk about our trip.

Haley: Okay, what about it?

Brooke: Well Peyton was wondering how were getting there. I figured we could take two or three cars and just car pool if that's okay with everybody.

Nathan: Yeah, that's fine.

Lucas: Well, maybe we should decide how we go. Nate, you up for driving a car load?

Nathan: Yeah, I can do that.

Lucas: Okay, good. I'll drive another car and then Skillz can drive the third car.

Brooke: And I already promised Peyton I would ride with her. Sorry Hales.

Haley: It's okay Brooke. I was actually thinking that maybe Nathan and I can go up there alone.

Nathan: That sounds like a plan to me!

Brooke: And Luke, we can bring Peyton and Jake and Bevin and Skillz can bring Mouth and Rachel.

Lucas: Sounds perfect.

They continue to talk about their vacation well someone near by is lingering on every word they say.

Back at Jake's

The movie just ended and Peyton and Jake are both lying next to each other sleeping. Jake wakes up and then wakes up Peyton.

Jake: Hey Peyton, I guess we fell asleep during the movie.

Jake laughs and Peyton laughs with him.

Peyton: Yeah, I guess we did.

Jake: So, I was wondering when Jennie and I would be moving into your house.

Peyton: Well that really all depends on when Brooke leaves. Once she's gone, you can come whenever you want. Preferably soon.

Jake: Haha, sounds like a plan.

Peyton: Well, I'm going to go head home and pack and hang out with Brooke.

Jake: Alright Peyton. I had a lot of fun tonight.

Peyton: Me too Jake, me too.

Peyton and Jake kiss and then Peyton leaves to head back home

After their dinner, Lucas drives Brooke back to Peyton's and they arrive there at the same time as Peyton. Peyton and Brooke hang out all night and get Peyton packed.

Nathan and Haley's apartment

Nathan: Hey Hales, when are you leaving to go on your spa day?

Haley: Um, I think Brooke and Peyton are picking me up at the Cafe at twelve.

Nathan: Okay, so we have some time to spare.

He smiles at her and then kisses her.

Nathan: I love you Hales.

Haley: I love you to Nathan.

She then leans up to kiss him.

Haley: But we can't do anything.

Nathan: And why not?

Haley: Because we have a child named Jason.

Nathan: So? He's bound to learn about this someday. We'll just teach him early.

Haley playfully hits up.  
Haley: Haha, very funny.

Nathan: Oh, you thought I was kidding?! Because I was serious.

Nathan looks at her and smiles at her. She smiles back and kisses him one more time.

Nathan: Okay well Jason and I are going to go play some basketball. I'll see you later.

Haley: Okay we'll I'm leaving now too. I have to go make sure Karen can watch Jason well were away.

Nathan: Alright, bye Haley.

Haley: Bye Nathan.

Jason: Bye mommy!

Haley gives Jason a hug.

Haley: Bye sweetie. Have fun!

Karen's Cafe

Haley: Hey Karen!

Karen: Oh hey Haley. How are you?

Haley: I'm good.

Karen: Well that's a good thing. What's on your mind?

Haley: Do you remember when I told you that Nathan and I were trying to get a trip planned for all of us?

Karen: Yes, I remember.

Haley: Okay, well we got the place and were leaving tomorrow. And I know you said that you would watch Jason if we could ever go but I'm just making sure it's okay with you.

Karen: Haley, of course it's okay. You know I would do anything for you and Nathan. You guys are like family to me. Especially you.

Haley: Thank you so much Karen.

Karen: No problem Haley. And you have fun on your vacation.

Brooke: We will! Hey Haley! Hey Karen!

Karen: Hey Brooke! Hello Peyton!

Peyton: Hi Karen.

Brooke: So, you ready to go Haley?

Haley: Yup, I'm ready! Bye Karen!

Karen: Bye you guys. Have fun!

Spa day

Brooke: This place is fabulous! I remember when me and you used to go here Peyton.

Peyton: Yeah. Wow, that was such a long time ago! This place sure has changed.

Brooke: Hi, appointment for Brooke, Peyton, and Haley please.

Secretary: Ah yes, here you are. The first door on your right is the room you will all be in today. We are going to start with your massages. There are three robes in your room all ready for you.

Brooke: Thank you!

The girls go to the room the secretary told them to go too. They then got changed into their robes.

Brooke: This was such a good idea to go out just the three of us. We haven't done this in forever!

Haley: I know. We should try and do it more often.

Peyton: Yeah, we should. So Brooke, did you figure out the car arrangements yet.

Brooke: Actually, Haley and I figured them out last night. Haley and Nathan are going to ride up in one car, me, you, Lucas, and Jake, in another, and Bevin, Skillz, Rachel, and Mouth in the third car.

Peyton: Sounds good to me.

The girls continue to talk and have a great time.

Peyton's house

It is now Monday morning and everyone is meeting at Peyton's house to finish getting ready and then finally leave.

Brooke: Okay Peyton, Haley and Nathan are dropping Jason off at Karen's and picking up Lucas. Bevin and Skillz are on their way. Jake and Rachel are already here. And Mouth should be here any minute.

Peyton: Okay Brooke. I am so excited! We really need a vacation and it should be a lot of fun all of us going together.

Brooke: Yeah, it should be.

Jake: Peyton? Brooke?

Brooke: Up here Jake! We'll be down in a minute.

The girls head downstairs where Jake, Rachel, and Mouth are standing waiting.

Brooke: Everyone else should be here shortly. And I'm not sure if you all know this but Jake, you're coming with me, Peyton, and Lucas. Rachel and Mouth, you guys are going with Bevin and Skillz.

Rachel: Sounds good Brooke.

She smiles at Mouth.

Mouth: Yeah, it sounds great.

Brooke: Okay, so I'm guessing you two are now a couple.

Rachel: You guessed right!  
Shortly after, everyone else arrives.

Lucas: Jake? Can you help me load everything in the car?

Jake: Yeah sure Luke!

Brooke: Luke, your taking my car right?

Lucas: Yes I am pretty girl.

Nathan: Haley and I are all set to go already if anybody else needs a hand.

Skillz: Could you help me load my car?

Nathan: Sure Skillz.

Once the cars are all loaded, they all get in and leave.

Brooke's car

They just left Peyton's house and they are all very excited to spend a week away from Tree Hill, and all the drama that lies behind them.

Brooke: So Peyton, I was thinking that us girls need to go on a shopping spree well we're here.

Peyton: Sounds like a plan Brooke. Do you mean just us or ALL of us girls?

Brooke: Well, it depends I guess.

Peyton: Depends on what?

Brooke: If Haley is doing something with Nathan, if Bevin is doing more wedding planning with Skillz, and if Rachel is doing whatever she does with Mouth.

Peyton: Well, whatever we do we are sure to have fun.

Brooke: That's right! So what are your plans this week boys?

Lucas: I plan on being with you pretty girl.

Brooke: Good answer! What about you Jake?

Jake: I plan on spending time with Peyton.

Lucas: You stole my answer.

Jake: No, I re-phrased it! I said Peyton instead of Brooke.

They all laugh.

Peyton: This week is going to be a blast.

Brooke: Yes. And the best part is where leaving all of our worries back in Tree Hill.

They all continue to talk about their trip and about old times for the rest of the way to the Outer Banks.

Skillz's car

Bevin: OMG Rachel! This is going to be such a great week!

Rachel: I know, I am so excited!

Bevin: And we don't have to worry about anything. Our men will make sure nothing happens to us!

Skillz: That's right Bevin. I'm not letting anything happen to my baby.

Rachel: So Mouth, are you planning on protecting me?

Mouth: Why yes Rachel, I am.

Rachel: Good. I'm sure there will be a lot of surprises on this trip. And hopefully their all good ones.

Mouth: Yeah, hopefully.

Back in Tree Hill

Keller has just found out that everyone left to go on a trip somewhere and he is now at a bar. He starts to talk to himself.

Keller: Why am I so stupid! I shouldn't have left Rachel alone. If I would have followed her I would have known where they all went. And now that freaky Mouth kid is probably with her. And I can't believe Nathan and Haley are together and that Lucas forgave Brooke. How could this have happened.

Felix then walks up behind him. Note, Felix and Chris DON'T know each other

Felix: Hey man, are you okay?

Keller: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just mad at myself.

Felix: I'm Felix.

Keller: Chris Keller.

Felix: So I couldn't help but overhear you and I heard you mention some familiar names.

Keller: Oh you know Rachel? Are you her ex boyfriend?

Felix: I actually don't know who Rachel is. I was talking about Brooke and the rest of them.

Keller: So you know them.

Felix: Yeah. About six years ago my family and I moved next door to Brooke. We got to know each other and then we began to date exclusively. We then became boyfriend and girlfriend until I wrote some things about Peyton on her locker. My sister turned me in and when Brooke found it, she was pissed.

Keller: Wow. That's a pretty odd story. I was actually living here about six years ago too. I'm surprised I never met you.

Felix: So how do you know everyone?

Keller: Well, I met Peyton first. She was opening a new club tric and I told her I wanted to perform. So on the night I was supposed to perform, I didn't go up on stage. Haley was just starting to sing and she was nervous so instead of going up, I made her go up. Then I started working with her and Nathan got pretty pissed at me. Then, I asked her to go on tour with me and she came. Awhile after that she left and came back to Tree Hill and a little while later, I came back too. I ended up sleeping with Brooke, Lucas walked in, Brooke made him forgive her and they ended up together again. Nathan eventually forgave Haley too. And then I left.

Felix: Wow, that's some history. And I just happen to know where they all went.

Keller: How do you know?

Felix: Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were eating dinner at some restaurant the other night and I just happened to be there when they were talking about their trip.

Keller: So where did they go?

Felix: To the Outer Banks.

Keller: Ah. So are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Felix: Well if you're thinking that you want to crash a party, then I guess we are.

Keller: And I can get them to give us a key to the house.

Felix: And how can we do that?

Keller: Well, you know how I told you I went on tour with Haley? We had a contract and I still have it. So all we have to do now is make an agreement paper saying we can get a key and forge her signature.

Felix: I like how you think. And I'm going to love it when I get to see Brooke again and sweep her off of her feet.

Keller: Yeah, and I'm going to sweep Rachel off of her feet.

Back in the Outer Banks

Everyone has just arrived and they are all bringing their things into the house.

Brooke: Wow, Nathan, Haley, this place is GORGEOUS!

Haley: I know right?!

Peyton: So how are we going to decide who gets what bedroom?

Nathan: Well, there's a master bedroom on the third floor and there's five bedrooms on the second floor.

Lucas: Well, it's your house Nathan so you and Haley should get the master bedroom and the rest of us will take the other bedrooms.

Brooke: Sounds good to me! Now come on Luke, we got to go get the best one!

They all race into the house to get the best bedroom. After that, they check out the rest of the house.

Upstairs

Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and Bevin are all upstairs in the lounge. Everyone else is unpacking.

Peyton: So Brooke, since your all for planning our party's and everything I'm sure you have planned some of this week. Any thoughts?

Brooke: Actually, yes. I know everyone here is friends with one another but some of us are closer friends with people then others. So I thought one day we could have mixed and matched friendships, a day for best friends, a day for the boys to go out together and vise versa, and a day for couples.

Bevin: Sounds like a fun time Brooke!

Brooke: Thank you Bevin. And since half of you are here I can tell you my thoughts on the mixed and matched friend's day. I was thinking we could do that tomorrow. Since it was my idea I think I get to pick who I want. And I pick Nathan! Peyton, you obviously can't go with Jake and your pretty good friends with Lucas and Mouth so I was thinking you could go with Skillz. Bevin, you don't really know Jake so I was thinking you could go out with Mouth. Haley could go with Jake. And Luke, you can go with Rachel! Any objections?

Nathan: Sounds good to me Brooke. I know I'm sure to have a great day if your planning it.

Lucas: Yeah it sounds great. Rachel's a changed person so it should be lots of fun.

Peyton: Skillz is funny and I'll make sure he's not planning anything weird for your wedding Bevin.

Bevin: Thanks Peyton. It should be a fun day tomorrow.

First floor

Lucas goes to find Haley and they go downstairs to play foosball and talk.

Lucas: So how are you Haley?

Haley: I'm pretty good Luke.

Lucas: Did you hear who you're paired up with for tomorrow?

Haley: What's tomorrow?

Lucas: Brooke planned a bunch of days and tomorrow is mixed and matched friendship day. You are paired up with Jake.

Haley: Oh, that sounds like fun! And I haven't talked to Jake in forever so it will be nice to catch up on things.

Lucas: Yup. So how are things with Nathan?

Haley: Everything's good. It would be better if Chris hadn't come back to town but I can't control that so I hope he leaves as alone.

Lucas: Yeah. But if he does do anything, I'll kick his $$ for you and for Brooke. She's hurting to you know.

Haley: Yeah, I know. And I'm hoping for just me and her to go out one day. I feel so bad for her with Chris and Felix both coming back to town. But atleast were away from Tree Hill and away from them.

Lucas: Sorry Hales but looks like I'm going to win!

Lucas then shoots for his last shoot and wins the game.

It is now Monday night.

Outer Banks

Peyton and Brooke are out seeing what's around town, the boys are downstairs talking, Haley, Bevin, and Rachel are upstairs in the lounge talking.

Downstairs

Lucas: So, do any of you know what you're going to do on your mixed and matched friendship day?

Nathan: Well, I don't think I have to worry about that. If I'm with Brooke, I'm sure to have fun.

Lucas: That's true.

Skillz: Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do.

Mouth: Me neither.

Jake: I plan on just catching up on things with Haley I guess.

Lucas: That's cool. Yeah, I got nothing either.

Skillz: I'm planning on just letting Peyton figure out what to do.

Mouth: Yeah, I'm sure Bevin will find something for us to do.

Skillz: You better hope your lucky Mouth because knowing Bevin, she's gonna want to talk about the wedding.

Lucas: Well, when Mouth becomes an expert, he can give you some tips Skillz.

Skillz: Yeah, I think he's the one who needs to be taught the tips cause I know everything.

Everyone laughs and they continue to talk.

Upstairs

Haley: Oh look Bevin, this dress is beautiful.

Bevin: OMG I love it! But I was thinking of asking Brooke if she could make me one. I mean, she made you your wedding dress and it was a beautiful dress.

Haley: Yeah, you should ask her! I'm sure she would LOVE to make you one! That's such a great idea, she'll be thrilled!

Rachel: Yeah, I love Brooke's designs, they're amazing.

Bevin: Okay, so now we need shoes.

Haley: Well, when we get back to Tree Hill I could bring you to the place where I got my shoes. They had the most amazing shoes.

Bevin: Really? Thanks Haley!

They girls continue to talk about the wedding.

On the road

Felix and Keller are in Felix's car on their way to the Outer Banks.

Felix: There's a hotel coming up about a mile from here.

Keller: Were not going to drive start through?

Felix: Well, I figure we have a better chance of going in the morning since the place where were getting the key is going to be closed by the time we get there, there's no point in going there tonight. And I think we have a better chance of getting into the house without them seeing us in the day since they will probably be out somewhere.

Keller: I guess that makes sense.

Out in town

Brooke: Oh Peyton, let's go in here!

Peyton: Okay Brooke.

Brooke: Look at this top! It is SO cute!

Peyton: Yeah, it is!

Brooke: And look at this one, it is SO you.

Peyton: I don't think we will ever get sick of shopping.

Brooke: Nope, I don't think that that is quite possible.

Peyton: So what do you think you're going to do with Nathan tomorrow?

Brooke: Hmm... I'm still thinking about that. But it's sure to be a lot of fun! What are you planning on doing with Skillz?

Peyton: I really have no idea! But Skillz is funny so it's sure to be a good time.

Back at the house

They just finished eating and they are now all in the lounge.

Brooke: Okay, so most of you know my ideas about what we can do. Tomorrow is mixed and matched friendship day, and there will also be a friendship day, a couple day, and a war of the sex's day.

Haley: I love all of your ideas Brooke! Especially the war of the sex's day.

Brooke: Yes, I thought that would be a favorite.

The gang continues to talk.

Tuesday

Peyton: Alright Skillz, you ready?

Skillz: Yeah, I'm ready. Not sure what I'm ready for though.

Haley: Alright, Brooke and Nathan already left, Lucas and Rachel are leaving now, Mouth and Bevin are almost ready, and I think Jake is almost ready to go too.

Peyton: I'll go check on him.

She walks downstairs and into their room.

Peyton: Jake?

Jake: Oh hey Peyton. Is Haley waiting?

Peyton: Umm Yeah. I just came down here to check on you and say goodbye.

Jake: Alright Peyton, I'll see you later.

They kiss. After that, everybody else leaves for a very interesting day.

Jake and Haley

Haley: So Jake, where do you want to go?

Jake: I don't know. We could walk around and see what's around here and just talk.

Haley: Okay, that sounds good. So how's Jennie?

Jake: She's great. And she loves Peyton.

Haley: That's good. How are things with you and Peyton?

Jake: Everything's great! I don't know if she told you this but Jennie and I are going to be moving in with her.

Haley: Really? Congratulations!

Jake: Thanks Haley. So how are things with you and Nathan?

Haley: Oh things are amazing! And were both so happy to be back in Tree Hill and get to see everyone again.

Jake: Yeah, me too. So you have a son, right?

Haley: Yup! His name is Jason and he's almost 5.

Jake: That's cool. So Brooke and Lucas are moving in next door I hear.

Haley: Yeah! Nathan and Lucas came home the other day and Brooke and I were so surprised! Brooke felt a little skeptical moving away from Peyton and leaving her alone but it turned out to be good, didn't it?

Jake: Yes, it did. So you want to stop for some ice cream?

Haley: I would love to.

Nathan and Brooke

Brooke: So tell me Nathan, are you excited about today or what?!

Brooke and Nathan had been at the beach for about an hour and it was getting pretty hot.

Nathan: I am Brooke! When you picked me I was sure I would have a good time.

Brooke: But of course! Ready to swim?

Nathan: Yes! I'm dying over here!

Brooke: Then let's go!

Brooke runs into the water and Nathan follows.

Peyton and Skillz

Skillz: Are you ready for me to beat you Peyton?

Peyton: I think it's more like are you ready for me to beat you!

Peyton and Skillz were riding race cars at the golf course.

Skillz: You wish!

The instructor gave them instructions and then they were off to driving.

Lucas and Rachel

Rachel: So, what's first? The beach? Town? Shopping?

Lucas: Well, I'll go to the beach and to town but I'm not to sure about shopping.

Rachel: Okay, let's go.

Lucas and Rachel had been sitting in Lucas' car for awhile thinking of what to do.

Lucas: So you want to take a walk, tan, or go swimming?

Rachel: Hmm, that's a tough choice. But why don't we go swimming first.

Lucas: Sounds good to me!

Rachel: I'll race you there!

Rachel starts to run with Lucas trailing behind her.

Bevin and Mouth

Bevin and Mouth had been swimming in the pool for about an hour now and they were getting tired.

Bevin: Mouth, do you think we should go do something else now?

Mouth: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Bevin: We could go shopping!

Mouth: That's okay Bevin, I'll pass on that.

Bevin: Well what do you want to do?

Mouth: I don't know...

Rental office

Felix: Hi, I'm Felix and my friend Haley bought a house here.

Rental Person: Last name?

Felix: Scott

Rental Person: Yes, I am aware that her and her husband did.

Felix: Okay could you give us a key?

Rental Person: Well, Felix, I need Nathan or Haley's permission to give you a key to their house.

Felix: I understand that but Haley was busying today and couldn't come give you her permission so she signed this agreement paper for us.

The realtor looks over the paper.

Rental Person: Well, this seems like a good agreement. Let me go get a key.

Felix: Okay, well wait.

The realtor comes back with a key and hands it to them.

Rental Person: Okay, when you get out of here make a left. Then go up the street till you see a sign for Blackbird Dr. on the right hand side. Go down the road until you see a sign for Market Circle. It's the second house on the left called The Amore Maison number 323. BTW the house number represents Lucas and Nathan's basketball numbers.

Felix: Thank you.

Lucas and Rachel

Lucas and Rachel are still at the beach, swimming.

Lucas: Hey, look! It's Nathan and Brooke!

Rachel: Where?

Lucas: Over there, they're getting out of the water.

Rachel: Oh, now I see them!

Lucas: Only you and Brooke would start the day off at the beach.

Rachel: Yeah, I guess you could say were a lot alike.

Lucas: Haha. So how are you Rachel?

Rachel: I'm good and I'm extremely happy.

Lucas: Why because your with Mouth?

Rachel: That and I get to see you half naked.

Lucas laughs.

Rachel: I was just kidding about that last part.

Lucas: Of course you were.

Rachel: So how are things with Brooke?

Lucas: Things are amazing. And I'm happy her and Nathan are becoming better friends. Since we will be living next to Nathan and Haley I figure sometimes me and Haley could go hang out and then Brooke and Nathan can too.

Rachel: Yeah, that's good. So, you ready to go?

Lucas: As ready as I'll ever be!

Brooke and Nathan

Brooke: So tell me Nathan, what's it like to have a son?

Brooke and Nathan had been swimming for about an hour and were now heading back to the house to get changed.

Nathan: It's great. I love Jason and it's amazing to know that he's my son.

Brooke: Yeah, it must be. I hope me and Lucas will have a kid someday. I'm actually hoping we have more than one.

Nathan: I'm hoping me and Haley have another one too.

Brooke: How but we have some fun Nathan. Race you back to the house?

Brooke starts to run and Nathan run's after her. They both get to the house around the same time and walk inside laughing.

Brooke: I won!

Nathan: Actually Brooke, I won.

Brooke: You wish!

Nathan starts tickling her and they both continue to laugh.

Felix: Wow, isn't this a little off. I thought Lucas was with Brooke and Haley was with Nathan. But, I guess it doesn't matter either way since Brooke will be mine soon.

Brooke: Felix! What the hell are you doing here?

Felix: I came to see you.

Brooke: That's funny because I came here to get away from you.

Felix: That is funny. But I see past your lies.

Brooke: How did you get in here?

Felix: Well that night at the restaurant I overheard you guys talking about your little trip. A couple days later I went to a bar, met Chris, we made a plan and we got here.

Brooke: No one in their right minds would give YOU a key.

Felix: Well, they did! You see, Chris kept the contract that Haley signed. So all we had to do was right a letter and forge her signature and it was a done deal.

Brooke: Get out of here Felix. You know you're not wanted here and you know no one wants you here.

Felix: I know you do Brooke.

Nathan: Hey, back off!

Felix: And look at this! Nathan, coming to Brooke's rescue! I wasn't expecting to see this. But, then again, I wasn't expecting to see a lot of things. So what happened, Lucas and Haley secretly hook up?

Nathan: No, they didn't hook up and neither did Brooke and I. But my fist is about to go right through your face.

Keller: I'd watch out Felix, he throws a pretty nasty punch

Nathan: Oh don't worry Keller, there's plenty of this for you too.

Keller: Nah, I think I'll pass.

Felix: Well Brooke, when you get bored I'll be in the bedroom.

Felix walks away and so does Chris.

Brooke: Nathan! How are we supposed to enjoy the rest of our day when their at the house doing god knows what?!

Nathan: Look Brooke, I don't want them to be alone in the house either but we can't do anything about it and besides, I really wanted to go on a fun Brooke Davis adventure.

Brooke: Okay let's get changed and I'll meet you back here in five.

Beach

Keller decides to go to the beach and see if Rachel happens to be there.

At the same time...

Lucas and Rachel were just getting out of the water to dry off and tan for a bit.

Lucas: Phew! That was fun but very tiring.

Rachel: Yeah, I know what you mean. Ready to bake in the sun?

Lucas: Do I really have a choice?

Rachel: No you don't have a choice.

Lucas: Well then I guess I'm ready.

Rachel: OMG, what the hell is he doing here.

Lucas looks over to where Rachel's looking and sees Chris, standing on the stairs leading to their house, staring at them.

Chris: Rachel? With LUCAS?

Rachel: It's not like that Chris. And what are you doing here?

Chris: I came to get you.

Rachel: Well, I'm sorry Chris but I'm with Mouth now.

Chris: But you'd be happy with me.

Rachel: Well, I'm actually happy right now.

Chris: Yeah well you'll see how much happier you'll be with me.

Rachel: What are you trying to pull Chris?

Chris: Nothing, I'm just here for you, thats all.

Rachel: Well then you can go home. Because I'm not interesting in you.

Chris: I'm not leaving you alone Rachel. And I'm staying here until you realize that. When you start thinking right, I'll be in the house.

Rachel: Oh, you bought a house here?

Chris: No, but Nathan and Haley did. And it's actually quite cozy.

Rachel: Your staying in there house? Who invited you here?

Chris: I invited myself. Oh and Lucas, if your still with Brooke I would watch out. It looks like you have some competition. And I'm not just talking about Nathan

Chris laughs a little and starts to walk away.

Lucas: Nathan and Brooke aren't together Keller and you know it.

Chris: We'll see about that.

Jake and Haley

Jake and Haley have been walking around talking and eating ice cream.

Haley: So Jake, where do you want to head?

Jake: I don't know. I was thinking we could go back to the house and swim or something.

Haley: Sounds good Jake!

They start to walk back to the house. On their way, they bump into Brooke and Nathan.

Haley: Hey guys! How are you guys doing?

Brooke: Oh were just WONDERFUL Haley. But if I were you, I wouldn't go back to the house.

Haley: Why? What's at the house?

Nathan: Keller and Felix.

Haley: WHAT?! And you left them at the house ALONE???

Nathan: Haley, they come to town to ruin are vacation and THATS your biggest worry?!

Haley: Well, I have other worries too. Like how they got into our house.

Brooke: Nathan and I were going to go do something else but since we bumped into you, we might as well get everyone back at the house and tell you all at the same time. I'll call Lucas.

Jake: I'll call Peyton.

Haley: I guess I'll call Bevin.

They call everyone and then head back to the house.

At the house

After about fifteen minutes, everyone shows up.

Nathan: Okay guys, I know your all wondering what's going on so were going to tell you. Brooke and I came back to the house to get changed. When we got in, Felix was there. And apparently, he overheard us talking about our plans the other night. He met Keller in a bar and told him everything. Keller kept the contract that him and Haley had they forged her signature on a piece of paper, handed it to the realtor, and they gave them a key.

Haley: OMG guys I am so sorry! I didn't think he would keep our contract. I mean, that was over five years ago!

Brooke: No Haley, its okay! Its not your fault. But if were going to some how get them out of here, were going to have to do what they want us to do. Now I'm not saying EVERYTHING they want us to do like kissing them or whatever they have up in their dirty minds. But we all know Felix likes to play games. But instead, we'll beat him to the chase.

Lucas: I'm with you Brooke. So I guess that means a second dare night then huh.

Brooke: Exactly.

Everyone else agrees it's a good idea.

Back inside

They all agreed to start the plan and split up into three different groups. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Bevin go to a cafe to make up some dares, Lucas, Haley, and Rachel stay at the house and try to deal with Felix and Keller, and Jake, Skillz, and Mouth go out to get some food.

Lucas: Hey Felix!

Felix: What the hell is wrong with you?

Lucas: Nothing. Why?

Felix: You're acting all nice to me.

Lucas: Well unlike you Felix, I can forgive and forget.

Lucas smiles and walks away leaving Felix more confused then ever. He then walks upstairs to where Haley and Rachel are. Keller walks up soon after.

Keller: Rachel! I'm guessing you came to your senses since you're back here.

Rachel: Actually Keller, I did! And my senses say that I should be with ---

Keller: Oh Rachel! YES! You have finally realized how strong our love is.

Haley: Wow. Don't get ahead of yourself Chris. She didn't say your name.

Keller: Well she was about to.

Rachel: Actually, I was going to say Mouth.

Keller: What?! But I said come back to the house when you start thinking right.

Rachel: And I have. I've decided I'll be nice to you but that's it.

Keller: What the hell Rachel!

Haley: There's no point Rachel. He doesn't have enough brain power to store all of this information.

She gave him a smug smile.

Keller: Haley, I still have enough room for you in my life. We could have a three some. Or if Lucas wants in, a four some.

Lucas: In you're dreams.

Keller: Nah, the three some will do. I didn't want you to feel to left out.

Haley: Let's get something straight. Rachel loves Mouth, Lucas loves Brooke, and I love Nathan. And don't try to hit on Peyton or Bevin because they don't want you either.

Felix: Well maybe Lucas loves Brooke but Brooke doesn't love Lucas.

Lucas: Oh really Felix. And who does she love, you?

Felix: Duh! You and I both know that she is still in love with me.

Lucas: You wish Felix, you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Bevin all come back from the Cafe. Everyone else is already back at the house and they are now all gathered in the upstairs living room including Felix and Keller.

Brooke: It's time to have a little fun on this vacation!

She glances at Felix and Keller

Brooke: And since you two decided to join us you also get to join in the fun.

Felix: Alright Brooke. What's the game?

Brooke: Dare Night Take Two.

Felix: Great minds do think alike.

Brooke: Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. Peyton, do you want to continue?

Peyton: Well you're on a role but sure Brooke, I'll continue. We know most of you were in our first dare night but for those of you who weren't, this is how to play. There are two teams. Each team gets a bunch of dares that they must complete. You take a picture of yourself doing the dare and then you move onto the next one. Then, at midnight we meet back at the house and find out which team wins. Everyone in?

Everyone agrees to play the game.

Felix: Alright, sounds fair. Do we get to pick our teams now?

Nathan: Actually, the teams are already picked. Brooke, Lucas, Bevin, Skillz, Felix, and I are on team one. Rachel, Mouth, Jake, Haley, Peyton, and Keller are team two.

The two teams split up and start to discuss their strategies.

Team One

Brooke's team all go downstairs to discuss what there strategy is going to be.

Brooke: Alright there are many different dares that we have to complete so were going to have to split up and then meet back up again and then split up into different groups.

Felix: Well I'll start with you Brooke!

Brooke: Not so fast Felix. You don't even know what your first dare is.

Brooke hands him a pink envelope and Felix opens it.

Felix: Go into the lady's bathroom at the mall. Ask someone to lend you a quarter so you can by a tampon. I don't see why you can't come.

Brooke: Not so fast Felix. You're doing this alone. Then, you will meet up with me and Lucas for our next dare.

Brooke then takes an envelope and opens it herself.

Brooke: Make out with the opposite sex in the men's bathroom.

Brooke hands Lucas an envelope.

Lucas: Make out with the opposite sex in the men's bathroom.

Brooke: Looks like we are going to together. Nathan, your turn!

Brooke hands Nathan a pink envelope.

Nathan: walk around the mall and buy a pair of gloves, a dress, a tiara, and high heeled sandals while wearing girl's clothes.

Brooke: Haha, sorry Nathan. But this should be funny! Your going to have to do this one alone. Here are the clothes you can wear around the mall and here's some money for the things you need to buy. I hope you pick out something pretty because I was planning on keeping it.

Nathan: Haha, ofcourse Brooke. Bevin and Skillz, you're next.

Nathan hands them an envelope.

Skillz: act out your favorite scene from the notebook.

Bevin: YAY! You're going to love doing this Skillz.

Skillz: I'm sure I will.

Brooke: Alright so let's all head over to the mall! Then we will do what we have to do and meet at the entrance in a half an hour.

Nathan: Alright, let's do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Two

Rachel's team was upstairs discussing their strategy.

Rachel: Okay everyone. As most of you know, there are a lot of dares each of us will have to complete during the night. Some dares that involve other people, and some dares that don't involve anyone else.

Rachel then hands everyone a pink envelope.

Rachel: Okay so let's now take turns opening them.

Haley: Alright, I'll start. It says go to a club and sing karaoke. Two of your other teammates have this same card and will be going with you. This should be fun. Okay Rachel, your turn.

Rachel opens her envelope.

Rachel: Buy a pregnancy test. Then go back to the store and tell them it was negative and you want a refund. Oh so much fun. Mouth's turn!

Mouth: Okay, I have the same one as Haley. Looks like I'll be doing some karaoke again. Peyton, you're up!

Peyton: Okay, go to a store and try on a pair of men's boxers in the men's fitting room. Score! I've always wanted to do that.

Everybody laughs. Then Keller opens his card.

Keller: Oh great, I get to go sing karaoke too.

Haley: This is going to be one interesting night. Jake, open yours!

Jake: Go to a store and try on a pair of girl jeans. Then ask an assistant if you look fat in them.

Peyton: Haha! Well looks like Jake and I can go together.

Rachel: Okay so Peyton, Jake, and I will go downtown and find a drugstore for me and a store for them. Haley, Mouth, and Keller, you guys go find a club and do what you have to do.

She hands them each more dares.

Rachel: Then, complete these dares and meet us at the house in an hour. They shouldn't take you to long!

Haley: Alright! It's time to have some fun!

The Notebook

Bevin and Skillz just left everyone else and were now off to find a spot where they could act out their favorite scene in The Notebook. Their favorite scene just happened to be the last scene where Allie finally remembers Noah and then they die together. They found a spot in the middle of the mall and then they started to act it out. People were gathering around wondering what was going on.

Bevin: Excuse me, can you take a picture of us please?

The lady agreed and took a picture of them acting out the scene.

Bevin: Thank you!

Task number one, complete!

The bathrooms

Brooke, Lucas, and Felix were all heading towards the bathrooms.

Felix: I'll meet you guys later.

Felix then walked into the girl's bathroom. Inside, he found a couple of woman. Some of them looked over at him disturbed and then left the room. There was a younger woman in the room who didn't notice he was there. He decided to ask her for a quarter.

Felix: Um, excuse me miss?

The girl turned around.

Felix: Anna?!

Brooke boldly walked into the men's bathroom with Lucas trailing behind. There were a couple of men in there but they didn't seem to mind that there was a lady in there as well.

Brooke: Are you ready to do this broody?

Lucas: As ready as I'll ever be!

Lucas and Brooke start making out. Brooke then whips out her cell phone and takes their picture.

Lucas: You think were done yet?

Brooke: Not quite.

They then continued to kiss.

the pretty girl

Nathan was walking around the mall with the clothes Brooke was letting him borrow. He was wearing a clothes over bros ensemble which included a light blue tee shirt and a pair of faded jeans. At least he got to wear his sneakers. He first stopped in fancy shoe store and picked out a pretty pair of silver strappey heels. Then he went into an accessory store and bought a pair of silver gloves and a silver tiara with a cool design. He made his final stop at a dress store where he bought a silver halter dress. Yes, finally he was done. Now all he had to do was get a picture.

Nathan: Excuse me? Can you take my picture?

The sales lady gave him a weird look.

Sales Lady: Sure

She took the picture and gave him back his phone. Now it was time to get changed and get ready for task number two.


End file.
